


Letters Since the 900s

by Sakuragane_San



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, HRE is Germany, In a way, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song 15 Years of Pursuing a Cute BoyI recommend putting that on while you read this.





	Letters Since the 900s

I've been waiting since the 900s, and I have yet to receive a reply. A reply I have yet to see.

Ever since you went off to war you plagued my thoughts. Every week, I wrote you a new letter. I poured my heart into it. Even now, I await your reply.

When France brought the news of your 'death', I refused to believe it. So I continue to send you letters. Letters about everything.

Someday I hope to see your replies. It's been forever and I still haven't gotten one. Meanwhile, I continue to send you letters.

I've been waiting since the 900s, and I have yet to receive a reply. A reply I have yet to see.

Renaissance began in my half of Italy. Aren’t you proud? Now I can paint for you every day. 

The Great Plague hit all of us hard, I spent most of my days on a bed. I lost about one-third of my people, but I’ll recover, so don’t you worry.

I've been waiting since the 900s, and I have yet to receive a reply. A reply I have yet to see.

It's been a while since I've had time to write. I've found a new friend that looks like how you'd be if you had grown up. He acts just like you, too!

I was a part of the Triple Alliance, with Germany and Austria-Hungary. Then the Great War rolls around, and I'm part of the Allies, alongside Britain , France, Russia, the United States. 

Soon after, World War II started. I'm on the attacking side as a part of the Axis. We've taken over a lot of land. I wanna know how you feel about this as I have yet to hear a single reply.

World War II ended. We surrendered. The world is now in peace. The kind of peace you fought for. It's been around a millennium and I still have yet to see your replies.

I've been waiting since the 900s, and I have yet to receive a reply. A reply I have yet to see.

It's now in the 2000s and the age of electronic technology. Maybe you can send me an email, or even a text message.

Writing another message, the battery ran out. When I went to get the charger, I saw the painting you worked so hard on. With a sudden realization, I knew you have already returned. Welcome home, Luddy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** It's a happy ending, not a bittersweet one. Try listening to the original one, with your choice of subtitles, to better understand the song. _Nenchaku Kei Danshi no 15-nen Nechi Nechi_ , or, _15 Years of Pursuing a Cute Boy_.
> 
> Don't trust the facts in here! I did some research but not much (read: I surfed/skimmed the Wikipedia pages of Italy, WWI, WWII, and some other related pages).


End file.
